


Against All Odds

by angelusmusicorum



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 06:18:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7628347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelusmusicorum/pseuds/angelusmusicorum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request from tumblr: Can I have a story imagine where the reader finds out that Eobard isn't Harrison Wells? The reader is dating Harrison Wells/Eobard..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Against All Odds

It wasn't everyday that you discovered that your boyfriend wasn't really who you thought he was. Then again, you were sure that every so often girls would feel betrayed by their loved one like you felt now. But you doubted their boyfriend was from the future who attempted to kill your friend- instead choosing to kill his mother before deciding to steal someone's identity to get close to said friend by killing the person and their wife. 

 

Yeah, you really doubted it. 

 

You had hoped it was a normal day. You went on a business trip and immediately went to S.T.A.R Labs when you were back in Central City, eager to see your boyfriend. 

 

Of course you were stopped by Barry who informed you that your boyfriend was locked in the pipeline and was evil. Definitely what you expected to come home to. 

 

You headed down there with purpose, your face wiped of any expression. Harrison- or rather Eobard looked at you when you walked in. He stood, something that you haven't seen him do before. 

 

“Y/N..” He almost sounded relieved to see you. His hand pressed against the glass as if to reach out to you. 

 

“Thawne. “ You tested out his name. He flinched. Your eyes stared coldly at him. 

 

“Were you ever going to tell me?”

 

He didn't reply, unsure himself. 

 

“Were you going to wait until I gave you this?” You threw the ring that you planned on proposing to him with at the glass. It bounced off, landing in front of your feet. He sucked in a breath as he realized what you meant. 

 

You continued angrily, “Were you going to accept? Accept and wait for me down at the end of the aisle until we exchanged ‘I do’s? Wait until I signed off to be Y/N Wells? Wait until we had kids and just  _ casually  _ tell me ‘Oh guess what! You're not actually a Wells but a Thawne!’? How long were you planning on stringing me along? I bet you had a good laugh, didn't you? This idiotic woman from the past is so gullible.”

 

“I wasn't stringing you along!” He practically growls, hitting the glass. You jump, not expecting his reaction. He noticed your fear immediately and took slow breaths to calm down. 

 

“It was real. I loved- I love you.. Y/N, every part of this relationship.. Every word was real.”

 

Your voice cracked, the first tear running your cheek, “Why should I believe any word you say anymore?”

 

“Because it's us, remember? Us against all odds. “

 

You stuttered. 

 

“I loved you..” You needed to tell him one last time. Before he could reply, you ran out of the room.

 

He whispered at your retreating figure, “Against all odds..”


End file.
